SWEI: The Phantom Menace Maneayla' Story
by jetannie
Summary: Maneayla was a part Twi'lek, part Human slave on Tatooine, but her whole life changes when she meets a certain Jedi Padawan named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Basically,the movie plotline just with an additional character. please review, ya?


My name is Maneayla Nilim. It means heroic protector. I guess it was a fitting name considering what I did in my life time. I was a half Twi'lek, half human slave on the planet of Tatooine, a planet full of dust and heat. I was only sixteen years old when I met... _him_.

I sat on a droid head, fiddling with my black hair, it had a bright blue sheen to it, and my skin also had a pale blue tint. A trait I inherited from my Twi'lek mother. Because I was part Twi'lek, each strand of my hair was like a small lekku, communicating my feelings. Each strand was drooping and limp. I sighed. I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. I could tell myself I was fine and life was good, but my body gave myself away. I needed to get away from this place, but as if Wotto would free me. He is too addicted to my dancing. Female Twi'lek are renowned throughout the galaxies for our beauty and our dancing. That's why a lot of us are slaves. But this slave life would prove to be too much for me if I stayed here any longer.

"Hey, Maneayla, are you ok?" The young boy stepped out from behind the doorway, leading outside. Anakin walked over to me and sat on the floor in front of me.

"I'm fine. Just tired, is all." I said with a small smile. I lifted my head and looked around. "You'd better get back to work before Wotto sees you." I said giving him a gentle shove towards the ship yard. Anakin gave me a wide smile and hugged me around my small waist.

"Maneayla, you feel better, ok?" he ran off to the helper droid out in the junk yard. "No! Don't move that! That's for my pod racer!"

I smiled as I watched the small boy. He was always so kind, to everyone. I hoped he and his mother would be free one day. I stood up and walked to the shop front. The Toydarian was flying around, taking inventory.

"Eehh, what are you doing out here, ah? You should be out back, fixing droids." He growled when he caught sight of me.

"Hey! I'm looking for a screwdriver so I can fix your stupid droids!" I said, very pissed off. I was about to leave when a tall human man came in, accompanied by a pretty young female human and a clumsy Gungan. The Gungan and the female followed closely behind the male. He was tall and looked very wise. There were some strange beeping noises and I peered down at the legs of the man. There was a little white and blue astromech droid. His little head was swivelling wildly. The girl wore simple clothes, like those of a farm girl. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with grey wrist bands. The same fabric as the wrist bands was used to make an over shirt that reached down below her waist. This was tied with a blue belt inset by a red glass jewel of little value. Her billowy pants were black, as were her plain walking boots. Her hair was braided, with a braid travelling around the back of her head, a bun within the ring, and the rest of the braids running down her back to her waist.

"Hi chuba da naga?" I heard Wotto mutter as he looked up from his list. From my many years with Wotto, I learnt his language. He had said '_What do you want?'_

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." The tall man said in a deep voice. The Gungan started to walk around while the woman stayed put, glancing at the junk around her with a curious look on her face.

"Ahh! Nubian! We have lot of that, unn" Wotto exclaimed as he fluttered over to stare into the eyes of the man. "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" _'Boy, get in here! Now!'_

"My droid has a read out of what I need." The man said calmly, a watch full eye over the Gungan.

Watto grunted as my little friend Anakin ran out to the group from the yard. I sank into the doorway, before my master would yell at me for lingering. I pretended to work on a helper droid, while eavesdropping on the trades.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Wotto scolded the boy. _'What took you so long?'_ He raised his hand and Ani flinched.

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." Anakin replied meekly. _'I was cleaning the bin like you...'_

Wotto cut him off. "Chut-Chut! Gandadoe wallya. Me dwana no beta." '_Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do.' _He turned to the man. "So, letta me take-a thee out back. Ni, you'll find what you need."

They walked straight past me and I kept my head low. Better to be ignored than to be noticed and yelled at. The Gungan picked up a piece of scrap lying around. The man came back and took it off him, telling him not to touch anything. The little droid followed his master faithfully. I smiled at the human as he walked out the door. He noticed me and smiled back. It was a good thing Watto wasn't there or I'd have been punished... I turned and laughed at the face the Gungan mad behind the man's back.

"You know, that thing you were just playing with, it's about as harmless as a pebble." I said with a smile. The Gungan snickered and continued looking at the curios around the store.

"Are you an angel?" I heard Anakin say to the young girl. I ran to his side and quickly tried to hush him.

"What?" The woman looked very confused, yet flattered at the same time.

"You know an angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe." The girl walked up to him. "They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

I covered his mouth with my hand "I'm so very sorry, ma'am. He shouldn't have said that..." I stammered to the girl.

"It's alright," she said to me. She then looked back at Anakin. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" I released my hand as she looked at me, waiting for Ani's reply.

"I listen to all the traders," Anakin said simply with a smart-arse look at me before continuing. "And the star pilots that come through here. I'm a pilot you know. And some day, I'm going to fly away from this place."

"Ani, you know we can't." I said, softly.

"I don't care. I will. I know I will. You'll see" Anakin said boldly. The woman smiled at our little argument.

"So, you're a pilot?" the woman said. _She really shouldn't encourage Anakin_, I thought. _He will get ideas and ideas lead to trouble._

"Uh-huh. All my life." The boy said proudly. He went back to cleaning our tools.

"How long has he been here?" the girl asked me.

I was unsure of how to answer her question. It was not my story to tell. But I felt some strange command under her question, so I reluctantly answered.

"He has been here since he was very small. He was about three at the time, I think." I said, my head down and my hair tingling with nervousness. "He and his mother, Shmi, were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost them betting to pod-racers." I remember when I first came to Wotto and heard Anakin's story. I remember hugging the small boy tightly and promised his mother I would look out for him, whenever she couldn't.

"He's a slave?" she asked, quietly. She looked at Anakin with sad eyes. Anakin's head snapped up at the question.

"I am a _person_ and my name is Anakin." He said defiantly.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. "I don't fully understand. This place is strange to me."

There was an awkward silence between the three of us. Luckily it was interrupted by the Gungan. He was playing with random scrap around the store. He has activated a helper droid and it sprang to life, running amuck in the store. The girl and I giggled at the Gungan trying to catch the droid. He finally had it around the neck, holding it up off the dirt floor.

"Hey, you!" I laughed. The droid kicked the Gungan in the shin. "Hit the nose!"

"Oh!" he dropped the droid to the floor and smartly flicked its nose. It collapsed into its stationary position. The amphibian laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. I gave him a smile and went to pick up the box of Landspeeder parts that was knocked over in the confusion. The Gungan walked over to me, trying to help.

"Maybe its best you don't touch anything else," I laughed. "Wotto won't be pleased to see his store in a mess."

"Ex-squeeze me, but whosa are yousa?" the funny Gungan asked. "Mesa Ja Ja Binkss."

"I'm Maneayla Nilim. And he's Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm Padme. The man we came in with is Qui-Gon Jinn" The woman said, taking a seat next to Ani.

She was looking very curiously at the tools in his hand. I regarded her closely. She seemed very keen on learning about everything around her. She looked very young, barely fourteen. Anakin looked up from his cleaning and looked at her.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked. "Aren't Gungans from Naboo?"

"Yes they are. I'm from Naboo as well." She said. "We were on our way to Coruscant, but our Nubian's hyper drive broke. We needed to land and get a new one." Padme said. "Anakin, how long have you been a slave for this Wotto fellow?"

"Five years now, I think. But I wouldn't have lasted so long anyways, if I wasn't so good at building things..." he trailed off at the end as the man came back in.

"We are leaving. Jar Jar." He said, as the amphibian was dropping cylinders all over the place. He strode out the door without a backwards glance.

"I am glad to have met you, Anakin. And you too, Maneayla" Padme said as she back out of the door. I bowed slightly.

"I was glad to meet you too!" Anakin said after her. "See you later, Jar Jar." Jar Jar walked out the door spinning in confusion, before finally finding his friends. Wotto flew up behind me and I jumped as he spoke.

"Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia." He said disapprovingly. _'Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the centre, we don't know anything.'_ I looked down and started to clean some racks at the front.

"La lova num botaffa." I said. Anakin nodded in agreement. '_They seemed nice to me.'_ Wotto groaned and turned to Anakin.

Fweepa niaga. Topla da bunky dunko." He turned to Anakin, the last part aimed at the both of us. _'Clean the racks then you can go home.'_

Anakin gave a small yippee and ran over to me.

We had the racks cleaned soon after that. I took Ani's hand and we walked towards his house. We came across the trio who were in the store again. Jar Jar was on the ground with Sebulba the Dug over the top of him. The whole street had stopped to watch the fight.

"Hey!" I said. "Chess ko, Sebulba. Coo wolpa tooney rana." '_Careful, Sebulba. This one is connected.'_ Sebulba stopped and looked at me, then Anakin and back to me.

"Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag?" '_Connected? What do you mean, slave?'_

"Oh da Hutt... cha porko ootman geesa... me tessa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa." I said, with I tight smirk on my lips. I stared the little creature down as I spoke. _'As in Hutt...big time outlander this one... I'd hate to see you diced before he races you again.'_ I gestured to Anakin, knowing a pod-race was coming up soon and they would be competing against each other. Sebulba walked over to me and shoved a long bony finger in my face.

"Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee. Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." He growled. _'Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.'_ The dug walked back to his table.

"Eh, chee bana du mullee ra!" I called out after him. _'Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for us!'_ Anakin pulled from my hand and ran over to the outlanders.

"Hi! Your friend here was going to be turned into orange goo!" Anakin said hurriedly. He was practically jumping up and down. I walked over with a smile, my lekku-filled hair bouncing happily.

"He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." I explained.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last thing mesa wanten." Jar Jar said, looking nervously at Sebulba. Qui-Gon stepped and placed a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder.

"Nevertheless, the Twi'lek girl is right... you were heading for trouble. Thank you my young friend." He smiled at me. He pulled a small communication device from his pocket. "Obi-Wan, we are coming back to the ship soon. Wait for us." A voice came through, saying "Of course, Master." _So this man owns a slave too,_ I thought. Qui-Gon turned back to us. "Do you mind if you would take us back to your home? I must speak with your mother."

Anakin and I exchanged looks. "Of course." Ani said. We walked quickly to the Skywalker household.

After speaking with Anakin's mother, Qui-Gon took us to the Nubian. "What did you say to her?" I asked.

"You will see...uh..."

"Oh, forgive me. I am Maneayla Nilim."

"Oh, Madam Nilim."

We walked in silence the rest of the trip. Finally, we reached the ship. The loud groan of the ship's main door opening frightened me. I was defiantly not used to large ships. The only ships I'd ever gotten close to were pod-racers and Landspeeders. Padme rushed towards others who were dressed like her and they all pressed through a door way. Qui-Gon took Anakin through another. I waited in the holding bay, looking. The cabin was so clean; I could see my curious face reflecting off the floor. My exploring was suddenly put to a stop when I heard a voice.

"Master?"

My head snapped up and I found myself staring into the bright blue eyes of a handsome young man.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and backed into a wall.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled. He was very handsome. He wore a white robe shirt, with the same colour pants. He had brown knee length boots on and a long hooded cloak the also the same colour. I looked down and saw a laser sword clipped to his belt. A laser sword? Only...

"Is that a...?" I stammered, pointing at the weapon.

"A lightsaber? Yes, it is."

"That means you're a, um, a..."

"Jedi?" I nodded. "Yes, I am. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He smiled.

"Oh." I said meekly. _So that's why he called Qui-Gon 'master'_, I thought.

"Do you know where Master Qui-Gon Jinn is?" Obi-Wan asked. I glanced over to the door I saw them slip through.

"He took my friend Anakin through there."

"Through there? But that's where we read midi-chlorian levels..."

"The what, sorry?" I asked stupidly. Probably some Jedi thing, I guessed.

"They are living organism inside your body. If you have enough of them, you are eligible to become a Jedi. "Obi-Wan stated. He looked me up and down. "I wonder how many you would have." Just as he said that, Qui-Gon stepped out with Anakin.

"My Padawan, we need to take young Skywalker back to his house." He turned to me. "Do you reside with the young boy and his mother?"

I shook my head. "I have my own place in the slaves' quarters." I turned to look at Obi-Wan. He nodded, but then spoke out.

"Master Qui-Gon, would you mind if I tested madam... uh..." He turned to me with a questioning look.

"Oh, uh, I'm Maneayla."

"...Madam Maneayla for midi-chlorian levels? I am rather curious to see how many she has." Obi-Wan said.

"First, young apprentice, I must talk to you about something."

They walked into the midi-chlorian measuring room. And left me with my closest friend.

"So Ani, what did you talk about with Master Qui-Gon?"

"I'm going to be a Jedi! I have 20,000 midi-chlorians, not too sure if that is good or not..." Anakin said proudly. He puffed his chest and looked at me. I smiled back at him. I could tell he would like his life as a Jedi, but then my smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" Anakin said worriedly.

"What about Wotto? You're still a slave, Ani. Wotto won't let you go. Not unless Master Qui-Gon can buy your freedom. Plus there is the... well you know." Anakin's head dropped.

"I know. But you know I'm working on a scanner!"

"I have already thought about how to get past the Toydarian's mastery." The Jedi Master walked back into the room. "Skywalker told me of pod-racing here and how Wotto likes to gamble. I will simply gamble the winnings, minus the cost of our ship's parts against our ship. If Anakin wins the race, we get the parts for our ship and the Toydarian gets the rest of the winnings. If Anakin loses, he gets our Nubian. He will accept the gamble because he wins either way."

"But one; you don't have a racer and two; what about Ani's freedom?" I asked, panicking. This wasn't going to work.

"I have a pod racer! Remember, Maneayla? I showed it to you the last time you visited for dinner." Anakin pipped in. True, he did have one. "Wotto doesn't know I have made it, so we can pass it off as Qui-Gon's!"

"But that still doesn't answer the question of your freedom." I pointed out.

"I'm not too sure about that, but Master Qui-Gon will find a way. I promise you." Obi-Wan assured.

He looked at his elder with respect.

He turned to me. "Now, may I take you to measure Midi-chlorians?" I nodded. The Jedi took me into the room. It looked just like the room we were just in, only it had a set of bunks imbedded in the wall. There was a circular computer in one corner of the room, set up beside astromech droids. He led me to a chair in front of the computer. He sat down opposite me. It was cramped and there wasn't much room for the both of us.

"Excuse me," he said, as he placed on of his legs between mine. It was the only space, but I still blushed as he did. He gently took my hand. "This may sting just a little." He pricked my finger and squeezed the dark blood onto a clear glass slide. He pressed a few buttons and inserted the slide into the computer. "Now we wait."

The computer was reading the sample slowly. I looked at his face as he watched the screen intently.

"What did Qui-Gon want to talk to you about?" I inquired.

"Master discovered that the Skywalker youngling had over twenty thousand midi-chlorians. It was off the charts. I was very surprised when he told me. Not even our master Yoda has that many."

"So it's a pretty big thing, huh?" I said.

"Yes. We believe the youngling may be our chosen one. There is a Jedi prophecy that states there will be a very powerful Jedi, who will vanquish the Sith Lords and restore the balance to the Force. He can see things before they happen, which makes him appear to have brilliant reflexes. Very common traits for young Jedi."

I was about to ask more about the midi-chlorians, when the computer beeped. Obi-Wan looked at the computer screen and his eyes widened.

"Oh my... Master Qui-Gon really must hear about this. I was shocked when I heard about Skywalker, but you..." he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I looked at the screen, but all the data meant nothing to me. I couldn't understand any of it.

"Your midi-chlorian count. It's amazing! Over 29,000!"

_Wow. I got Anakin beat._ I thought. He rushed out of the room and quickly returned with his elder in tow. Qui-Gon looked at the screen and gasped.

"It cannot be... how can one being have that many midi-chlorians? Even Master Yoda doesn't have that many." The Jedi whispered.

They both stared at me, and then looked at each other, faces full of worry, and at the same time, excitement.

"We must also tell Shmi about her son's future." Obi-Wan said to his teacher. Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully.

We decided to keep my midi-chlorian level a secret for the moment, the information too dangerous in the wrong hands. After walking back to the city, Ani's house finally came into view. The boy ran in, calling out for his mother. Shmi was surprised to see so many guests, but welcomed us all into her home. Padme sat in the waiting room patiently and silently until dinner was announced. At the table, Obi-Wan sat beside me and whispered in my ear.

"I think it may be time for you to leave. Too many people may scare her into a decision she doesn't agree with." he said gently. I knew he wasn't being rude, just trying to get some privacy for the conversation that would soon take place. I nodded and turned to Shmi.

"I am very sorry, Shmi, but I feel like I must be getting home. I thank you for your hospitality." I said, starting to get up from the table.

"And I shall accompany her." I looked at Obi-Wan.

He was out of his chair already. I looked at Qui-Gon, looking to see if he had requested Obi-Wan to go with me, but he looked just as confused as I was. I looked back to Obi-Wan and thanked him. Shmi nodded and told me to visit again soon. As we walked past Qui-Gon, he grabbed the younger Jedi's robes.

"Be careful, young Padawan. Your thoughts betray you." He said warningly.

"Do not worry, Master. It is not like that...I think." Obi-Wan said quietly. Qui-Gon finally nodded and released my escort.

As we walked down to my house, I looked at the Jedi curiously.

"What did your master mean when he said 'to be mindful of your thoughts'?" I asked carefully.

Obi-Wan blushed slightly and quickly dismissed the question. "It does not matter."

"Then tell me why you came with me. I thought you would stay with your teacher and Ani to explain everything to Shmi."

"And leave you to wander the dark city unprotected? No. I wouldn't have that. Not a beautiful woman like you. Besides, something bad would have happened. I could feel it in the Force." He blushed. "But, Maneayla, I'm curious to talk to you alone about a possible future with at the Jedi temple, with me, that is. I would like to, one day, have you as an apprentice. If I pass my trials and become a Master."

"What? Me? Become a Jedi?" I said sceptically. "I'd never guessed I could be a potential Jedi. Besides, aren't I too old? I'll be much older than all the other younglings at the temple and in the training lessons."

Obi-Wan gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, milady. Maybe I could convince the Jedi Council to let me give you private teachings. I'm sure you will be up to speed with the others by the time you finish. With your strength, you may be even more powerful."

My house finally came in to view. It was small but I loved it dearly. It was my escape. I didn't fully understand my independent living arrangements, as I was a slave. I thought slaves lived with their master, but I didn't complain. I liked having my own sanctuary and privacy. As we came to the entrance of the hut, I could feel my scalp begin to twitch with nervousness and a strange feeling I hadn't felt for a very long time; Lust.

"Would you like to come in? You didn't get to have anything to eat. You must be very hungry." I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but thank you for the offer." He replied politely. Then, right on cue, I heard his stomach growl. He looked embarrassed and I laughed at the face he made.

"I think your stomach thinks otherwise. Look, I really don't mind making you something. Please, come inside." I opened the door and ushered him in. He looked around. It was very much like Shmi and Anakin's house, but smaller, cosier. The same layout and furniture. I took him into my kitchen. He stood over beside a wall, watching me.

"I haven't got the most extravagant delicacies in the galaxy, but I can make something simple." I said as I looked around in my cupboards.

"It would be much appreciated. Thank you."

It didn't take long to make the meal. We sat at the small table, our legs brushing up against one another.

"So, master Anakin and yourself are slaves?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"I thought the Republic put an end to slavery..." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Out here the Republic doesn't exist. Only the Hutt."

"Then what is to stop you from leaving? Just escaping your slavery?" he inquired.

"All slaves including myself and the Skywalkers have a transmitter placed inside their body somewhere. Little Ani has been working on a scanner to find ours, but there has been no luck yet. Any attempt to escape your master, and it will explode." I said. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"It will blow you up?" Obi-Wan said. He shook his head and looked my right in the eye. "I promise you, I will find a way to free you."

I blushed. "And Ani, of course. Won't you?"

The Jedi composed himself and pulled out his communicator. I hadn't even heard it make a noise. As he waited, it beeped three times. _Seeing into the future, a Jedi trait_, I thought.

"Obi-Wan, there is a sand storm coming very soon. You won't have time to make it back to us or the ship." Qui-Gon said through the communication device.

Obi-Wan groaned.

"Where do I go, then Master?"

"You can stay here, if you wish. I only have one bed, but I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said. "To host a Jedi would be an honour." He gave me a warm smile. I felt a blush flood my cheeks and I looked down, shyly. Obi-Wan relayed the message to Qui-Gon.

"That would be much appreciated. Be sure to thank the young lady for her hospitality, young Padawan."

"Thank you, Master. You know I will." Obi-Wan turned off the device and put it back under his robes.

"I thank you, Maneayla. It is most unfortunate that I must trespass on your home all night." Obi-Wan said.

"It really is no trouble."

We finished our meal in silence and went and sat on the couch. I looked up and saw Obi –Wan looking at me. For a few seconds, all I could look at was his blue eyes. They sucked me in and held me. I could feel us get closer, and we were almost touching. I felt his warm hand against my cheek and he lent in. Our lips touched, soft and light at first, then his kiss grew strong and hungry. I pulled away and shuffled away from him.

"We can't. I've heard about your Code. You aren't allowed to love. And we have only known each other for a day." I said, trying to push away my self control and let him kiss me again. Obi-Wan chuckled at my statement about the Code. He looked me in the eye and I was lost once again.

"Our code allows compassion. I define compassion as unconditional love. Compassion is essential to a Jedi's life, so you might say we are encouraged to love. And it doesn't matter if we have only known each other for a day. We could have known each other for a millennia or just three hours. It doesn't matter, as long as we both feel the same." I hung on his every word, his voice calming me down. "Do you feel the same?" he asked gently. He took a small section of my hair and held it between his fingertips. The strands of hair twitched with anticipation and began to curl at the tips around his fingers. The rest of my body shivered at his touch.

"Your body say yes, but what does your heart say?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"My heart?" he nodded. "My heart is screaming for you." I sat closer to him and his hand trailed on my knee. "No." I got up and walked over to my room. Obi-Wan followed and stood behind me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and we stood there for a long time. I knew he could be removed from the Jedi order for being in love. I debated our future together and came to a decision.

"You promise you will always love me?" I whispered. Everything was very quiet and the only thing to be heard was our breathing.

"Always." He whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms to face him.

"And you promise it will be a secret from everybody? You know, if anyone found out, I could never be your Padawan and they will try to separate us. Once this begins, I don't think I could let it go."

He bent down and pressed his lips against my forehead. He looked me in the eye and stroked my hair.

"I'll face an entire Sith army to keep us together."

I smiled and pressed myself into his body, his arms drawing tighter around me. We walked into my bedroom and lay down on the bed together. I guess I wouldn't need to sleep on the couch.

We woke up the next day, wrapped in each other's arms. I turned over and found Obi-Wan staring at me.

"Good morning." He said quietly. I stretched out and breathed in heavily.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled back at him. He gave a small laugh and kissed my forehead. He got up and smoothed the creases from his robes. He walked around my room and searched for his tall brown boots. He found one by the doorway and the other beside my bed. I sat up, leaning against the stone wall and watched him sit at the end of my bed to pull on his shoes. I looked around the room. It looked wrong and I noticed it was the light. It was too dark for morning. I walked out into the main room of the house and peered out a window.

"Obi-Wan, I think we'd better change that good morning for a good afternoon." I called out. He came into the room and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my lower back and used the other to lift the curtains. "Look." I gestured at Tatooine's two suns, glowing orange as they were setting over the horizon.

"Hmm... Master Qui-Gon won't be impressed at all. Wasn't the podrace on this morning?"

"Oh!" I gasped. I ran into my bedroom and reached for Obi-Wan's Imagecaster holoprojector. I turned it on and watched the pod race advertisement flicker.

"Shit, it was today..." I mumbled. Obi-Wan laughed from the other room. I walked back in and found the Jedi floating a shuura fruit. I watched as he pulled it towards him from the bowl and circled it around his hand before finally making it levitate above him palm. He looked up at me and pushed the fruit over to me, making it dance around me head. I laughed as it came to a stop in front of my face.

"Try it" he said. "Consider this your first Jedi lesson. There is a living field surrounding everything in existence. It's called the Force."

"The Force? Is that how you just did that?" I asked. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the cream and yellow shuura. It felt completely weightless in my hand. I looked at Obi-Wan, amazed. He let his hand drop and the fruit's weight came back. Opening my hand, I looked at the shuura balancing on my palm. I shut my eyes and held the image of the shuura in my mind. I pictured it hovering over my pale Twi'lek skin. Then, suddenly, I felt the weight in my hand vanish. My eyes snapped open and widened as the fruit started to levitate above my palm. My hand dropped with astonishment. I expected the fruit to drop, but it stayed in place. I pushed it back to Obi-Wan with surprising ease and he caught it.

"Well done." Obi-Wan said, obviously impressed. "Not many can manipulate the force with our channelling it through a limb first. I don't even think Master Yoda can."

He walked over to me and ran a hand through my hair. I found my own arms winding around his neck pulling myself into his body. _Just hurry up and kiss me already_, I thought. It was like he read my mind. He gave a small smile and leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I started to kiss back, eager for more, trying to part his lips. He smiled against me, but still refused to humour me. _He's a stubborn one,_ I thought.

There was a sudden beeping that came from the Jedi's robes. He took out the flashing communicator. He muttered his pardon and walked away. I walked into the bathroom and started to run a shower. As the water heated up, I went to my wardrobe and looked for something to wear. I went through my scarce clothing supply and decided on my plain black pants and boots, with a simple, yet revealing black top that was missing segments of the garment, like the main body of the shirt and a sleeve. Like all twi'lek clothes, it was all very tight fitting. I grabbed my body straps and carried my clothes to the bathroom. I had just gotten in when Obi-Wan knocked gently at the door.

"That was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin in the middle of his podrace, and he would like us to meet him at Queen Amidala's ship. But he said he has been able to free you and the young boy."

I stopped the water flow.

"I'm free..."I said quietly.

"We must pack your belongings as you are to come with us. Master Qui-Gon wants to take you to meet the Jedi Counsel."

I stepped out of the shower and dressed myself. I looked in the mirror and saw a part twi'lek woman with the goofiest grin on her face. The smile of a free slave. I realised I forgot the body straps that held my top together and wrapped them intricately around myself. Stepping out, I saw Obi-Wan had found my pack, which he was filling with my belongings.

"Come we must hurry, Master Qui-Gon will expect us to be waiting for him."

I took one last look around my little house and felt a swell of happiness wash over me. I would never again be forced to do another's bidding or live in a rundown place like this. I followed Obi-Wan out the door, without a second look back at my past, thinking only about the adventurous future ahead.

We met Obi-Wan's Master and Anakin along the way and walked with them to the ship on the out skirts of town. Anakin looked sad after leaving his mother behind. I knelt down and looked at his dirty tear streaked face.

"Don't worry, you will see your mother again, If your heart says so, it will happen."

Anakin nodded and stifled a sob. I hugged him tightly and Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan whispered something to his master.

'My young Padawan is right. We must hurry back. We have left the queen far too long." Qui-Gon announced.

We walked for a very long time before we came to a tall sand dune and saw the Nubian lying ahead. Obi-Wan stopped and looked around, very unsettled.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" I asked carefully.

"I have a bad feeling you might find out very soon. Master, I-"

"I sense it too, we must hurry." The elder said, before braking to a sprint.

Anakin and I bolted after them as best we could, but Anakin was younger and didn't keep up well. Obi-Wan was by far faster and reached the Nubian first. He ran up the ramp and disappeared from view.

"Qui-Gon, sir! Wait, I'm tired!" Anakin shouted from behind. I looked back at the boy and say a dark figure riding a vehicle, coming straight at us fast.

"Anakin, drop!" Qui-Gon yelled. Anakin dropped just in time as the FC-20 speeder bike rushed over him. The rider flipped off his bike and activated a blood red lightsaber. His hood covered most of his face but I could see he had red skin with black markings all over his face. He was a Zabrak who was trained well in the Jedi arts. He fought Qui-Gon well.

"Go! Tell them to take off." He shouted. I grabbed Anakin's arm and clumsily pulled him to the ship. Once safely inside the ship, we ran into a man who introduced himself a Captain Panaka. He took us to the cockpit where Padme, Obi-Wan and the pilot were awaiting orders.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. Take off" The Captain said. Obi wan rushed to the seat beside the pilot, scanning the horizon for his master.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the small cloud of dust that surrounded to fighting pair. "Fly low."

The Nubian took off, but Obi-Wan ordered the ramp be left open. The ship moved over to the Jedi below and we watched the Master Jedi jump aboard. We followed Obi-Wan as he dashed to the entrance room of the Nubian.

We came into the room to find Qui-Gon lying on the floor, panting. Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"I think so"

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts"

The astromech droid, R2-D2, rolled over to us and gave an electronic bleep.

"My guess is, it was after the queen"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the worried people around me. We all knew the queen was in danger if that Zabrak was after her.

'What are we going to do about it?" I asked quietly. Qui-Gon took in a deep breath before answering.

"We should be patient." he replied simply. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe you already know him, Maneayla." Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand eagerly.

"Hi. You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." Anakin was excited to be meeting so many Jedi. We all stifled a laugh at his enthusiasm. Anakin and Qui-Gon left, leaving Obi-Wan and myself standing alone.

"That was terrifying. I thought something bad happened to Qui-Gon. When that man came, I thought we were done for." I said shakily. Obi-Wan shook his head, his eyes fierce.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you too much."

He put a finger in a belt loop on my pants and drew me in for a quick kiss on the lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and, again, was amazed by each strand's sensitivity.

"So, instead of having two lekku, like full twi'lek, you have thousands of miniature ones, each strand of your hair are like a lekku..." he said, changing the subject.

"Yep, just like lekku." I said, relieved. More talk about the attacker might have sent me into hysterics. It was just too much for a former slave girl, like me. "And because I'm part twi'lek it looks blue, too. Like my skin."

He watched the strands of hair curl around his fingers with lust, like they were drawn to him by static electricity. His hand dropped to my arm and traced patterns on to my arm with a gentle finger.

"It's beautiful." He said.

I shivered and looked at my companion

"Aren't you cold, Obi-Wan?" I asked.

"No. Why? Are you, Maneayla?" Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. Space is cold."

"I can take you to the sleeping quarters if you wish," he said starting to walk down the hall. "They are much warmer."

"No it's fine. I want to go see Anakin, anyway. Do you know where he would be?"

He guided me to the elevator and punched in a number on the pad. It took us to a long room, where I found Anakin sitting in a booth corner and Padme tucking a thick blanket around him. Obi-Wan smiled and went back to the elevator. I watched my friends from a distance, but not so far away not to hear them. Jar Jar Binks was asleep in a chair. His wide flat feet propped up on the table beside them, mumbling and snoring. Padme was dressed in her proper handmaiden trevalla gown; as opposed to the plain clothes we met her in today.

She wore an orange trevella dress that melted into a warm yellow at the bottom. It seemed to consist of two separate dresses, I tight fitting one beneath a loose flowing one, fitted at the hips. Both had a cowl that had been sewn on, the one underneath fitting tightly around the beautiful girl's face while the other one was draped around her face, framing it perfectly. The top dress had long bell sleeves that slit up to the elbow, the bottom dress flaunting a tight sleeve.

"You come from a warm planet, Ani," she said, using the nickname I gave him. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold." Her smile faltered and she tried to hide it from him. But Anakin never missed anything and he caught sight of it before she could turn her head away.

"You seem sad." He said.

Padme looked up at the inquisitive boy, her face creased with lines of worry.

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or..." she sighed with frustration. "I not sure what'll happen." She bowed her head with sorrow.

Anakin reached under the blanket and pulled something out. It was obscured from view by his hands.

"I made this for you," he said shyly, placing the object in Padme's hand. She held it up a long loop of string, a necklace with a small rectangle ornament. "So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by." Padme said playfully. They smiled at each other, but Padme's face grew serious.

'Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. But my caring for you will remain." She assured him. He still looked sad, but raised his chin despite his feelings.

"I care for you too, only I..." Anakin didn't get to finish his sentence, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"...Miss your mother." Padme finished for him. She scooted closer to the crying boy and wrapped a comforting arm around him. I turned my back to them, back towards the elevator, knowing my closest friend was in good hands.

The ship came into the Coruscant system. Anakin and I had made our way to the cockpit with the other Jedi. We stared in awe at the huge planet. From space, the planet's surface had what looked like glowing yellow patterns, trailing and meeting all over. There were ships jumping to and from hyperspace just outside the planet, darting around in every direction. Once inside the atmosphere, things were busier than I could ever imagine.

Anakin was amazed by the different types of cruisers and speeders zooming around outside. He would continually point at the tall buildings. He eventually sat beside the pilot of the Nubian.

"Coruscant," the pilot informed us. "The entire planet is one big city. There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there," He said pointing to a large landing strip, floating in midair. "Senator Plapatine is waiting for us."

I counted 10 figures step off the blue and white shuttle, which was carefully docked at the landing strip's side, as the ship landed. We waited for the ramp to lower and we were led down by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. We parted at the bottom, waiting for Queen Amidala to make her way down, with her handmaidens. I looked around and my eyes settled on the man who was said to be Senator Palpatine. I immediately felt my skin begin to prickle and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Anakin wanted to rush to our new friends but I held a firm grip on his shoulder. I wasn't too sure about this new place, but the strange feeling didn't go away, and every time I looked at the Senator, the feeling intensified.

Queen Amidala walked up to the Senator, who bowed before her.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," Palpatine said smoothly. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned."

Anakin and I looked at each other; he seemed just as confused as me. _I wasn't aware of any communications breakdown..._ I thought, _and Obi-Wan never even told me why they were here anyway. If their plans were to travel to Coruscant all along, what were they doing all the way out on the outer-rim?_

Anakin stepped beside Qui-Gon, who placed both hands on the boy's shoulders. I stood very close to Obi-Wan, letting my fingertips gently clutch the soft fabric. He turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. He looked at me in the corner of his pale blue eyes. They were full of concern, and just looking at him, sent an electric shock though my body. I was about to whisper something in his ear, before I thought twice about it.

'_Later'_ I mouthed to him.

The Senator continued to talk to the Queen of Naboo while walking over to a tall man.

"I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum?"

The Chancellor bowed slightly.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It's an honour to finally meet you in person." He said.

This was the first time I'd seen the queen. She was very young, maybe fourteen, the same age as Padme. She wore a long floor length gown, black and covered with ruffles. On her elaborate hair style, she had a matching headdress. Her face was covered in a thick layer of white powder, two dots on either cheek. Her red lipstick covered her entire upper lip, but only a thin line running vertically down the centre of her lower lip. Her Highness was breathtakingly beautiful, but her face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." She said, in a deep monotone voice.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Valorum led us away from the ship, walking down the hovering run-way, before Queen Amidala stopped.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The young queen said. The Supreme Chancellor nodded and walked back to us.

"There is a question of procedure," Palpatine said, walking ahead with Amidala, the rest of us fell behind to talk to the Supreme Chancellor. "But I am confident we can overcome it."

The two Jedi stopped in front of Valorum.

"I must speak with the Jedi Counsel immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon said.

Padme turned around looking for us. Jar Jar was already walking beside her, taking in his surroundings with awe.

"Ani, come on. You too, Maneayla." She said with a smile. I looked at the Jedi. Obi-Wan nodded at me and Qui-Gon waved a hand, granting us leave. I took Anakin's hand and walked over to Padme. She was sitting in a long open top cruiser, with the Queen and Senator Palpatine. Jar Jar, Anakin and myself sat in the front with the driver.

"The Queen's a bein' grossly nice, mesa tinks. Pitty hot.' Jar Jar said. I made a face at Anakin, who could only shrug. The ship took us to a nearby building, made of four pillar like structures, their many floors connected by walkways criss-crossing over one another.

Anakin, Jar Jar and I sat in a large red room, watching the various people who worked to protect the queen go by. Capitan Panaka walked into the room where Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala were talking. The clear glass doors opened automatically in front of the Captain when he entered.

We could hear the two Senate members talking to one another.

"...No civility, only politics. The Republic is not what it once was." Palpatine said. I stood up and started to pace around the room, hoping to get in a better hearing range. I saw Amidala had changed her clothes. She now wore an entirely white outfit. The Shiraya fan headdress was on top of another elaborate hairstyle, but this one had a large fan of feathers sprouting from the top. Beaded tassels hang around her face. Her kimono style dress was also white, but her makeup was the same. The only difference was that the black dots on her face were now red like her lips. "The senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good." The Senator paused before continuing. "I must be frank, Your Majesty. There is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Queen Amidala countered.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. The berocrats are in charge now." Palpatine said.

"What options have we?" Queen Amidala asked.

Before I could hear the rest of the conversation, Anakin pulled me away, Jar Jar already in tow. He went and took us to a large window and started to point at all the buildings on the horizon. My gaze fell upon a huge building in the distance, with five tall spires on top.

"I wonder what that is..." I said quietly.

"That is the Jedi Temple." A quiet voice said behind me. I turned around and saw one of Amidala's handmaids. "I believe we haven't met. I am Rabe." She had the same uniform I saw Padme wearing when she was talking to Anakin on the ship.

"That's the Jedi Temple?" Anakin asked eyes wide with excitement. He whipped around, hands on the glass, and leaned in closer. "Wow... It looks so cool. Is that were they will train me to be a Jedi?"

"If the Council agrees, then yes, it is." Rabe said.

Anakin's eyes saddened. "You mean I might not be able to be a Jedi, Maneayla?"

I looked at his sad face and shrugged. "I don't know, Ani."

The glass doors opened and the Queen stepped out. She looked as beautiful as ever, but still, her face conveyed no emotion.

"Come. We are going, Rabe." She said, walking swiftly down the hallway to her royal chambers. Rabe bowed and followed her queen, loyally. Anakin sat in a round chair and looked annoyed.

"Yousa will be bin' a grandee Jedi, Anii." Jar Jar said helpfully. I sat in the chair beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, giving him a reassuring one armed hug.

"Yeah, Jar Jar's right. The Jedi Council would be mental not to accept you as one of their own." I said, cheerfully.

"Well, ok then... If Master Qui-Gon said I would, then I believe him." He beamed up at me. I gave him a big smile back. Anakin's smiles sure were contagious.

Later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came back from the Jedi Temple. They came and found us, bringing good news. My heart lightened the second I saw Obi-Wan step into the room. But I felt like my body was telling me something. Telling me something bad is going to happen. _Probably that Force Obi-Wan was telling me about,_ I thought.

"Anakin has been asked to present himself to the council." Qui-Gon announced. Anakin gave a small nod.

"Master Qui-Gon also discussed the strange dualist he fought on Tatooine. The council and he came to the conclusion it was a Sith lord or apprentice," Obi-Wan said calmly. His blue eyes glanced quickly at me. Qui-Gon saw that glance and his eyes narrowed. "Master Windu said they will try to uncover the mystery of our attacker's identity."

"Yes, now, we must leave at once," Qui-Gon turned to Ani. "Anakin, maybe you and Maneayla would like to bid your farewells to Padme. I noticed you have become great friends with her."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon, sir." I bowed slightly.

Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head.

"There is now need to bow to me, young one. You are no longer a slave." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and led Anakin to the queen's chambers.

"Master Qui-Gon, may I go with them? I would like to talk to Maneayla." Obi-Wan said.

I stopped and waited for him. The elder gave an exasperated sigh and waved his Padawan on. But as Obi-Wan started to walk away, he grabbed his arm.

"You _must _be mindful of your feelings, young Padawan. I can sense them growing for the girl and they are already growing too strong to remain unnoticed by the Jedi Masters. Remember the Jedi Code."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame.

"I am sorry, Master. I promise you, I will make sure it doesn't continue anymore." He said. My mouth dropped. I felt my heart implode. But my sadness soon turned to frustration. I gripped the thing in my hands tightly, but was surprised when the object gave a small protest. It turned out I was holding on to Ani's shoulders and he looked up at me with a sharp look.

"What was that for, Maneayla?" he said angrily.

"Sorry, my mistake."

I steered Anakin down the hall quickly, without waiting for Obi-Wan.

"Maneayla, wait!" I heard Obi-Wan call out from down the hall. There was a guard stationed outside Queen Amidala's room.

"May we please go in? We are here to see Padme." I said quickly, hoping to be inside before Obi-Wan came. The guard took out in intercom piece and paged someone inside.

"The boy's here to see Padme." He said.

"Let him in." Said a cool female voice on the other end. The doors opened with a soft hiss. I ushered my friend inside, but was pulled back by Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong? You wanted to talk to me before when we met the Senator, but now you're running away from me." He said, pulling me away from the door.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now." I said, putting as much anger in my voice as I could muster. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp and go to Anakin, but he held tight.

"What?" he asked. His beautiful face was twisted with a mix of sadness and confusion.

"I heard you talk to Qui-Gon. I thought you said you wouldn't let it continue anymore," I said, holding back tears. I watched Obi-Wan's face for a few moments until it finally dawned on him.

'Look, Maneayla. I must respect the Jedi Order. As much as it hurts me, we can't be involved like this." He said sadly.

"What? So you're just going to give me the brush off and feed me the '_let's just be friends'_ line?" I said rather loudly, letting the tears flow. "You said you loved me on the Nubian, not twenty four hours ago. What happened to that?"

Obi-Wan's grip on my arm loosened and his sad blue eyes pierced through me.

"Take it off." I whispered.

"Take what off?" he said, really confused this time.

"This Jedi mind trick!" I yelled, drawing attention from the Queen's Guard. "I know about them. I've heard deep space pilots talk about Jedi's who can manipulate others minds! I want you to take your trick off me! The one that made me love you." I finished lamely. I was really crying by this point.

"Maneayla, there is no mind trick! I really do love you!" he said grabbing both of my arms and shaking me gently.

"No! There is one, there must be!" I shouted in his face. I started to push away from him, but it was no use. He was must stronger than me.

"Is there a problem here?" the guard had finally come over.

"No," I said. "I was just saying goodbye to Master Kenobi here." The guard nodded and walked back to his post.

Obi-Wan dropped his hands from my arms and wiped away my tears. His looked distraught.

"Maneayla, wait..." He said, reaching out as I backed away.

"Not again." I said, and raised my hand. I felt the Force slide through me. I twitched my fingertips and with no effort slammed Obi-Wan into the wall behind him. He slid down the wall, the breath knocked out of him. I turned my back on him and walked over to the guard.

"May I please go in to Anakin?" I asked the guard.

He nodded and pressed a few buttons, making the door slide open with another gentle hiss. I walked through the door way without a second look at Kenobi.

Anakin was waiting in a chair and I stood beside him. We waited for a few seconds until Rabe come in.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but Padme's not here right now." She said. Anakin looked disappointed.

"Who is it?" a monotone voice called out from the next room.

"Anakin Skywalker and Maneayla Nilim, to see Padme, Your Highness."

We looked into the room and saw several trunks of ornate gowns. Several more handmaidens were gently handling the queen's cloths. Queen Amidala stepped out and looked at Anakin. We bowed deeply before her. She was in yet another outfit, dressed in another kimono style one. But with one was coloured with a rich red and gold. She also wore another elaborate hairstyle with another elaborate headdress to match her dress.

"I have sent Padme on an errand." She said.

"We are on our way to the Jedi Temple." I said.

"To start my training, I hope." Anakin piped in.

"He may never see her again, so we came to say goodbye." My voice broke on the word _goodbye_, bringing back the recent memories of my conversation with Jedi Kenobi. The Queen paused before answering and I caught a glimpse of sadness flash through her big eyes.

'We shall tell her for you," Amidala said. Her voice was still monotone, but it sounded sad. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

We bowed deeply again.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I said. The Queen nodded slightly, her eyes once again very sad, and stepped back inside.

We walked out of the Chambers and back to where we met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Jar Jar was waiting for Ani and took him to the window, where we saw the light outside fade to a beautiful sunset. Anakin pointed down and we saw the Queen in a ship, taking her to the building I was told where the senate hold's it's sessions.

I walked over to a round chair and sat down, hearing Obi-Wan talking with Master Qui-Gon. I really needed to get out of the habit of listening in on conversations I wasn't supposed to.

"The boy will not pass the council's tests, Master. He's too old." Obi-Wan said. Just listening to his voice made my eyes start to water.

"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you." Said the deep voice that belonged to Qui-Gon.

"Do not defy the council, Master. Not again." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said simply.

Obi-Wan sighed before continuing.

"If you would just follow the Code, You will be on the council." Obi-Wan said. I was really beginning to loathe this Code. "They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon said, leading him over to us.

Obi-Wan stopped when he saw me and his eyes grew sad. I looked away and stood up. I walked over to the opposite side of the hall and stood with Jar Jar and Ani, arms crossed.

"I suppose we should be leaving." Kenobi said quietly.

"Yes, come every one. The council is expecting us.

Once inside the Temple, we were taken to the Council. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward in to the middle of the circular room and bowed to the Masters sitting around the room.

"May I introduce Anakin Skywalker and Maneayla Nilim?" He said to a little green creature.

"Step forward, young Skywalker, you must." The little green creature said.

Anakin looked at me, and I gave him a little push to the centre. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped back to where I was and watched. Instead of standing with Obi-Wan, I stood on the other side of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan bowed his head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Qui-Gon give a small look in my direction.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to reach out into the force and tell me what picture appears on my screen." A master said, picking up a handheld screen in his hand. "You may begin."

I heard the screen beep and Anakin screwed his eyes up with concentration.

"A ship? ... A cup" he clarified. "A ship... a speeder" the human master lowered the screen, looked at the little green creature and nodded.

"How feel you?" the creature asked, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Cold, sir." Anakin replied feebly.

"Afraid, are you?" the creature's voice echoed around the silent room.

"No, sir.' Anakin said firmly. He raised his chin and straightened his back to reinforce his statement.

"See through you, we can." The green creature said.

"Be mindful of your feelings." The human man said. I bowed my head. I had heard that phrase so many times since I was freed.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." A man said. I looked up and saw that a human like man with a tall forehead had spoken. He had a long white beard and moustache, and thick white eyebrows.

"He misses her." I said. These people were being too harsh on a nine year old boy. Obi-Wan's head snapped up.

"Maneayla, please-" Qui-Gon started to say.

I stepped forward into the circle with Ani and wrapped my arms protectively around him. The human man's eyes turned to me with angry surprise, but the green creature continued.

"Afraid to lose her, I think, hmm?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Anakin said angrily. His own hands held on to my arms around his neck.

"Everything!" the creature said. His ears twitched. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to suffering." His ears twitched again as he sighed. "I sense much fear in you."

"Leave us." The human said. We stepped outside as the council decided.

I watched the sun set and the planet's lights turn on, like a wave crashing over the dark city. I turned to Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, sir, who were the Masters in there?"

"Master Mace Windu was the human man; Master Yoda was the little green creature. He is one of the wisest Jedi in history. And Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is the human like man with the beard."

"Right." Then we all fell silent. After a few hours they finally called us back in.

"The Force is strong with him" Ki-Adi-Mundi said once we were in the centre of the room.

"He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked calmly. My lekku hair was sending pulses through my body with anticipation. There was a long silence before the Master Windu gave the council's answer.

"No. He will not be trained."

"No?" I said loudly.

"He is too old." Windu said.

"What do yo-?"

"Maneayla let me handle this." Qui-Gon put out a hand to stop me and turned to the man. "He _is_ the Chosen One. You must see it."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Clouded this boy's future is."

"I will train him then." Qui-Gon said, stepping beside Ani. I stood on the other side of him. _How could the council say no, after he travelled all this way?_ I thought.

I looked at Obi-Wan. He was looking at his Master with shock. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda said. "Impossible to take on a second."

"The Code forbids it." Windu added.

"Obi-Wan is ready..." Qui-Gon counted.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan interrupted, stepping forward. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from looking at him as he stood beside me.

"Our own council, we will keep on who is ready." Yoda said.

"He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living Force. But he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged looks.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Yoda said, putting an end to the conversation. I looked at the little green creature with anger, but then calmed myself. It was no use getting angry at him.

"Now is not the time for this." Master Windu agreed. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and the Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the queen's attacker." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"Go with the Queen To Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Master Windu said. I could feel Master Yoda's eyes on me the whole time. I looked down, nervously.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, dismissing us. We all bowed in respect of the Jedi Masters. As we reached the door, Master Yoda called out.

"Wait! Talk to you, I wish, young twi'lek."

I stopped and looked at Qui-Gon. He nodded and I stepped back into the centre of the room.

"Much power I sense in you."

I stood there, unable to speak. Obi-Wan stepped forward and spoke for me.

"I have tested her for a midi-chlorian count. And with all due respect, I believe she has a higher than you, Master Yoda."

The Council members exchanged surprised looks at each other.

"How many does she have, Young Kenobi?" Master Windu asked carefully.

"Over 29,000, Master."

There was a collective gasp from around the room. I shoot Obi-Wan a cold glare. He had no right to speak for me, especially after today. I turned to Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, sir. Master Qui-Gon told me of the prophesy that speaks of the Chosen One. I truly believe Anakin must be admitted to the Jedi Order. Please! Train him!" I protested, trying to get the attention off me.

"Said before, I did. Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later. More interested in you, I am. Great power you have."

I snuck a look at Obi-Wan, who was rubbing his back at the mention of my 'great power'. _Well, He knows all about my 'great power'. He felt it too,_ I thought.

"Show them. I know you can." Obi-Wan said with a smile. I didn't return his smile, instead shot him a look so cold, he could have been impaled with ice shards.

"Yes, please. Show us." Master Windu said. I turned my focus to the council once more and closed my eyes. I heard a gasp run through the room as I used the Force to make Master Yoda's chair float high above the ground. I opened my eyes and raised my left hand, causing all the other chairs in the room to float at the same height as Yoda's. Master Windu looked at Ki-Adi-Mundi who nodded back. The tall headed man jumped from his chair, flipping and activating his lightsaber. Without dropping the other council members I blocked the attack with the Force, using both arms. The impact of the block sent the Jedi Master flying into the wall. Before his body made contact with the wall I stopped him and held him suspended in the air with one finger. I lowered him his feet and he deactivated his lightsaber in awe. With both arms back at my side, I looked back to master Yoda, who's ears were once again twitching with excitement. I lowered the council member's chairs back to the ground and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sat back down.

"I am sorry if I have alarmed you." I said bowing my head. "I went too far. I shouldn't have showed off like that."

"But you showed us your power like we asked." Master Windu said.

"Yes, Yes. Amazing it is, for youngling like yourself. Rare it is, to see power like that," Yoda said. "Who are you, young Twi'lek?"

"Well, I'm not really a full Twi'lek, Master, sir. My mother was, but my father was human, sir. I have inherited only some Twi'lek traits, sir."

"But nevertheless, her name is Maneayla Nilim." Obi-Wan announced for me.

"Hmm... If we are to let young Skywalker in," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "I believe this one must definitely be admitted."

"No. Still to be decided, young Skywalkers fate is." Yoda said. 'But, this twi'lek admitted she is. Master Windu, to build lightsaber, take her."

Master Windu nodded and rose from his chair.

"Come. Young Kenobi, I advise you proceed back to your master."

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan bowed and left.

We walked out of the room and Master Windu went to talk with Qui-Gon, explaining the situation. He returned later and took me to the southwest quarter on the top level of the Jedi Temple. There were great bronze statues all around, presenting a stone slab. Windu took me to a long table, covered in identically shaped crystals.

"Choose one." He said simply.

I poured over them regarding each one carefully. It wasn't very fruitful, so I held my hand over them and used the force to pick one for me. I felt a tug at my fingers so I increased the power I was giving out and a single crystal shot into my hand from the far right of the table.

"I guess it's this one." I said showing Master Windu the crystal in my hand.

"A Kaiburr crystal. The rarest one on the table." Windu said, with approval. "Now, you must go into deep meditation, and construct your lightsaber using the Force."

I sat in a meditation position and focused on the parts Windu laid before me. The crystal was put down in front of me in the centre of the pieces. I shut my eyes.

"Good, good." Windu said as I made the crystal levitate. "Now focus your energy into the crystal and make your lightsaber. It does not matter what it looks like. It may be whatever you want." I heard him walk away and shut the door, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath and raised my hands, feeling the Force move through me, through each part of my body and begun.

When I finished my new lightsaber, I looked out the windows. It was still dark outside. I looked down at the newly constructed lightsaber in my hands. It was mostly silver, with thick dark red straight lines running around the hilt. I activated it and a steady hum started as a blood red blade came out. I swung it around and it felt like an extra limb. It felt so normal to have a lightsaber in my hand. _I guess I'm a Jedi now..._ I thought I walked out of the room and found Qui-Gon already waiting for me.

"May I see your weapon?" he asked.

I handed it over and he activated it. He too swung it around, only he looked like a professional when he did, and I probably looked like an amateur.

"It is a very good weapon. You should be proud." He said with a smile. "Come, we must meet up with the others."

We arrived back on the hovering airstrip and walked down to the Nubian. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked ahead while I walked with Ani. I still had no desire to talk to Obi-Wan as he had tried to many times on the ship. Each attempt of his ended in tears for me. I couldn't believe how easily he threw me away. He claimed he still loved me, but The Code forbids it. I told him that if he truly loved me, he wouldn't care about the code.

I looked at him walking ahead and tears sprung to my eyes, my lekku like hair went limp.

"What is it, Maneayla?" Anakin asked. I wiped my tears away and laughed.

"How is it you always know how I'm feeling?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Please, Maneayla. I've known you practically my whole life. Plus your hair. It's a dead giveaway."

I ruffled his hair and took his hand. We started to walk closer to the Jedi ahead. Again I listened in to their conversation.

"It's not disrespect Master, it's the truth." Obi Wan was saying.

"From your point of view."

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you too?"

"His fate is uncertain. He is not dangerous. The council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now take them on board." He said to his Padawan. Obi-Wan gave him a frustrated look and went up the Nubian's ramp. Anakin and I stayed behind with R2-D2 who had wheeled himself over to us, bleeping.

"Qui-Gon, sir. I don't want to be a problem." Anakin said. He was wringing his hands with guilt.

"You won't be, Ani." Qui-Gon said kneeling down, so he was eye level with Anakin. "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Both of you." He looked at me. "You may have a lightsaber now, Maneayla, but you still have much to learn." He turned back to Anakin. "Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll be safe."

"Master sir," Anakin began. "I heard Yoda talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering what are midi-chlorians?" I listened intently, as the explanation Obi-Wan had given me wasn't very clear.

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form residing in all living cells." He said with a smile. I looked at Anakin's confused face.

"They live inside me?" Ani asked sceptically.

"Inside your cells, yes. And we are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?" I asked.

"Life forms living together for a mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quieten your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you, too."

"I don't understand." I said.

"With time and training, you will, Maneayla." Qui-Gon said with a smile. He got up from his knees, "You will."

We moved out of the way as the queen walked down the runway with her hand maidens walking in two straight lines behind her.

"Your Majesty." Qui-Gon bowed in her presence. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help." She said. "Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you, we will not allow that to happen." Qui-Gon said confidently as they passed Jar Jar and boarded the ship.

"WESA GOEN HOME!" Jar Jar cheered.

"Come on, Artoo." I said beckoning at the droid. Artoo gave an excited whistle. We were soon out of Coruscant's atmosphere and the Nubian sped off into deep space, en route to the planet of Naboo.

Anakin and I sat in the cockpit, learning about the ship's controls.

"Those are the forward stabilizers." Ric Olie, the pilot said, pointing at the controls.

"And those two control the pitch?" I asked.

"You catch on pretty quick." Ric said proudly.

We were interrupted by captain Panaka, who told us we were needed for conference with the queen.

We walked into a white room, with Queen Amidala, dressed in purple this time, sitting in the middle. Anakin and I followed Panaka over to our companions.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." The captain said.

"I agree." Qui-Gon added. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours." Queen Amidala said forcefully.

"there are too few of us your highness." Panaka argued. "We have no army."

"And we can only protect you." I put in, speaking on behalf of the other two Jedi in the room. "We can't fight a war for you."

I looked back at Obi-wan, who was nodding his head, like Qui-Gon. The queen was silent for a few moments before her eyes settled on the Gungan who was hiding behind Obi-Wan.

"Jar Jar Binks." Amidala called.

"Mesa, your highness?" he said leaning out from behind Obi-Wan and pointing to himself.

"Yes. I need your help." She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Minutes later, we were back in the cockpit.

"I have one battle ship on my scope." Ric said. We all leaned over his shoulder. There was a circular shaped ship on the screen.

"It's a droid control ship." Obi-Wan said. For the first time in days, we exchanged looks at first we were worried, but I found ourselves looking at each other for too long. I averted my eyes and came back to the present.

"They've probably spotted us." Ric said.

"We haven't much time." I said, looking out the glass in front of us. We were coming closer to Naboo.

We flew over a forest marsh and landed in a dry place. We unloaded the few belongings on the ship, setting up a crude camp. I walked over to where Obi-Wan was helping Captain Panaka unload the large metal boxes from the ship. They were lifting the boxes by themselves, going at a painstakingly slow pace. I rolled my eyes and sighed. So slow, taking up precious time we didn't have. I walked over; taking no notice of the mud that covered my tall boots.

"Need some help?" I asked casually with a smile.

Panaka grunted in reply, nodding his head. I could see the perspiration glistening on his brow, his face screwed up with the burden of the heavy box. Obi-Wan gave me a grateful smile. Considering how much I refused to talk to him, I found myself warmly smiling back. I lifted two fingers and pointed them at the five boxes still on board the ship. Directing the Force through my fingertips, the boxes filed into a single straight line, once in the air. They drifted down the ramp and organised themselves in two straight lines. The box in Obi-Wan's and Panaka's hands wriggled free and joined the others in the last gap.

"Thank you, Maneayla." Obi-Wan said.

'No problem, glad to be of service." I said back, flashing him a quick smile. I soon chastised myself, for letting him back in. But when I looked back into his blue eyes, that chastising voice was silenced. I missed him and wanted us to be able to at least talk to each other. So I seized my opportunity as he started to walk away. "Obi-Wan?"

He turned sharply at his name.

"Yes, Maneayla?"

"I still don't know how to properly wield a lightsaber. Could you maybe teach me a few tricks?"

He bowed, but started to walk away. "What? Aren't you going to teach me anything?" I yelled after him, shocked. _Maybe this is payback for the cold shoulder I gave him,_ I thought.

"It's too crowded here. There is a clearing just up ahead. We'll go there to practice."

He lead me away from the camp to a large clearing, spotted with mud holes and other nasties. He walked over to the opposite side of the space and activated his blue lightsaber. I activated my own blood red one and spun it around in my hand, the plasma blade humming loudly as it sliced through the air.

"First things first. See a small black knob on your hilt? Turn it down to the first notch. That sets the lightsaber to the lowest setting, so we won't hurt each other. Now aim is simple. Try to land a hit on me and avoid the mud holes. First to strike a point wins. Begin." Obi-Wan jumped high, somersaulting in the air. I met his attack head on, parrying his swift strike. We spent many hours fighting against each other, jumping over the marshy landscape. We found ourselves face to face, our lightsabers crossed and pushing against each other. I could feel the perspiration on the back of my neck. Obi-Wan grimaced at the strain we put on one another. Our faces grew closer and closer, until finally; Obi-Wan suddenly lowered his lightsaber and grabbed me by the waist with his free hand, pulling me in to a passionate kiss. I was shocked at first, but soon gave in to him, my lightsaber rolling from my hand, deactivating it's self as it hit the grass. My now empty hands snaked up around his neck and he pressed his body against mine. It was like nothing had ever happened. He broke the kiss and placed his hand on my cheek, our foreheads touching.

"Damn the Code. I miss you." He whispered.

I laughed quietly. "I can tell. I love you."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. "I know."

We returned to camp and found most of the crew and passengers had set up tents around the Nubian. The Queen and her handmaidens were sleeping aboard the ship, as well as Capitan Panaka, but Qui-Gon had set up a tent each for Ani and himself.

"You two are finally back." He said with a chuckle. "I hope you managed to land a blow or two."

"Master Qui-Gon, you really must see her fight. She took my breath away." Obi-Wan replied. He gave me a quick wink, and I understood the meaning behind his comment. I gave an embarrassed smile and looked down.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up a tent for you each, just over there." He said, pointing over to two side by side tents over on the far side of the camp. "Jar Jar Binks is going to the Gungan underwater city tomorrow afternoon. Prepare your selves to move on the Queen's command." Qui-Gon bade us good night and the camp fell quiet. Obi-Wan and I walked over to our tents hand in hand.

"Goodnight." I said, sliding my hand from his. He pulled me back so I was standing between him and his tent.

"I don't think there is need for a second tent tonight, don't you?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"No, I guess there isn't." I agreed quietly, catching on quickly. Obi-Wan kissed me and, without breaking our kiss, reached behind me and unzipped the tent door. We started to fall into the blankets laid around the tent, but without thinking about it, I slowed our fall down to a slow and gentle decent, using the Force. Obi-Wan propped himself on one elbow, took off his cloak and used his free arm to wrap the blankets around us.

I woke up with the blankets around our hips and Obi-Wan tracing patterns on my bare back. My mind wandered to last night and I felt a warm blush reach my face. I looked up and saw Obi-Wan holding his head up with a muscular arm. His face was a mirror image of my own dreamy smile. I was completely blissed out. I pulled the blankets up under my arms and snuggled closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around me, now it was my turn to trace patterns on him. I ran my fingers over his arms, tracing over the muscles in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Did you feel that last night? It felt like the Force was actually moving through us, like pure energy." I replied.

"Well, it was either the Will of the Force, or just our friction." He said, with a sly grin. I elbowed him in the ribs, but he was well toned, so it ended in slight pain for me.

"Ow..." I groaned.

"Oh, poor baby. Let me kiss it better." Obi-Wan said in a patronising voice. He pulled my arm to his face and gently pressed his lips to the elbow.

"It hurts here too." I said, pointing to my lips. He laughed and kissed me. He rolled on top of me, still kissing hungrily. It was about to become a remake of last night, and I was about to give in, but I stopped.

"No, not right now." I said sadly. "Everyone will be up soon and I don't really want them to see or hear us, well... you now..." I finished lamely.

He sighed and rolled off.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you're right." He said. We gave each other one last hug and sorted out the mixed up pile of our clothes that was in the left corner, beside the tent door.

I went back to my tent, beside Obi-Wan's, to avoid suspicion. I changed my clothes to a similar outfit, only in a deep red, with black belts and body straps. I changed to a longer sleeved shirt, still not used to the temperature of the different planet. Hearing Captain Panaka walking around outside, I unzipped the tent door and pretended to stretch once outside.

"Good Morning, Milady." Captain said, giving me a small nod.

"Good morning, Captain." I said cheerfully. _I wonder why I'm in such a good mood?_ I thought to myself sarcastically. The zip on Obi-Wan's tent sounded and he stepped out.

"Good Morning, Maneayla, Captain Panaka." He said. I turned around and gave him a wink, making him blush slightly.

"Good Morning to you too." I said back with a smile.

"What's on today's agenda?" Obi-Wan asked the Captain.

"Well, we need Jar Jar Binks to go to the Gungan city today."

"I'll see to it he does." Obi-Wan replied.

Captain Panaka smiled; happy we weren't fighting any more. He boarded the Nubian to wake Queen Amidala and alert her to our plans.

Everyone was soon up and finishing setting up the camp site, the entire time, Obi-Wan and I hand in hand. Obi-Wan and I saw Jar Jar off and we went to tell Qui-Gon Jinn. When the Jedi Master came in view, our hands dropped and we walked a little further apart.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master." Obi-Wan said as we came up behind him.

"Good" Qui-Gon responded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" I asked.

"The Gungans will not be easily swayed." Qui-Gon said, staring off into the distance. "And we cannot use our power to help her."

There was an awkward silence as there was nothing else to report to Qui-Gon.

"Um... I'm sorry for my behaviour, Master. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy." Obi-Wan said, head bowed in shame. Qui-Gon looked at him. "And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the Trials."

"You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he looked down at his apprentice with pride. "And you're a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan beamed at the praise and bowed. I followed suit and we left together.

"He's right, you know." I said as we stepped over mud puddles. "You will become a great Jedi Knight."

"You will too, Maneayla. You rival me in saber skills. In all truth, I was jealous when we fought. You had amazing skills and precision, which has taken my many years to accomplish." Obi-Wan gushed. "Maybe one day we will fight side by side."

Everyone waited on the bank of a vast lake. Jar Jar was underwater, seeking an audience with the leader of the Gungan race, Boss Nass. After an hour or two, Jar Jar emerged from the water, shaking his long ears of water. As he walked toward us, he kept looking over his shoulder in confusion.

"Dare-sa nobody dare! De-a Gungan City is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks." Jar Jar said sadly. We all looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you think they've been taken to camps?" I asked Qui-Gon.

There was a long silence before somebody answered.

"More like they were wiped out." Captain Panaka said pessimistically.

"Mesa no tink so." Jar Jar said, pointing a finger at the captain.

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon said, putting some force behind his voice. He gave Jar Jar a concerned look.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place." Jar Jar said. "Mesa show you! Come on, mesa show you!"

The Gungan started to walk at a brisk pace, leading us through a long stretch of marsh land.

'How can the Queen bear going through all the muck?" I asked Padme.

"Well it was after all her idea." The girl said as she stepped over a log. "And besides, I don't think she minds it."

I looked at Queen Amidala up ahead. She wore simpler clothes, but still very extravagant. Anakin was walking on the other side of Padme, holding her hand. We finally reached the Gungan's sacred place. We were greeted by four Gungan troops astride Kaadus. They lead us through a crowd of Gungan civilians, little children running in front of the Kaadus. We were stopped in front of a small body of water, with two sunken stone Budda heads, one of which had now become one with the roots of a tree. A rather fat looking Gungan who had his ears pulled back and bound stood on top of the one in the tree.

'Your Honour, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." A troop said, waving one arm to present us to the Gungan leader. Jar Jar stepped forward, rather nervously.

"Uh... he-hello dare, da big Boss Nass, Your Honour." Jar Jar said, raising and arm sloppily in a salute.

"Jar Jar Binkss," Nass's voice boomed around in the trees. "Who's da uss-en oders?"

"I am Queen Amidala, of the Naboo." She said in a louder version of her mono-tone. "I come before you in peace."

"Ahh, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad." Boss Nass growled.

"We have searched you out, because we wish to form an alliance-" The Queen said, but she was interrupted by Padme. I was shocked. Padme would know better than this, after all, she has lived with the Queen for a very long time.

"Your Honour." She said in a loud and clear voice. She stood out of rank from behind the Queen. Panaka and Queen Amidala looked worriedly at her. _Why would they be worried about her?_ I thought. I looked at Obi-Wan, who was just as confused as I was.

"Whosa dis?" The Gungan leader said. He was obviously getting very frustrated with us.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala."

There was a collective gasp that spread through the crowd, but the handmaidens, Captain Panaka and the woman I thought was the queen were unphased. I even saw Jar Jar do a double take. Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon and R2-D2 gave an excited whistle.

"This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal body guard." She said as she turned to look at the girl who stood behind her, dressed as queen. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a brief look, but didn't say anything, but they looked like they were about to start laughing. "I am sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace."

"Ahh..." Boss said in agreement.

"The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us, no, I beg you to help us." Padme said sadly as she sank to one knee. "We are your humble servants." We all sank to one knee, to enforce what the queen had said. "Our fate is in your hands."

This caught the Gungan's attention. He eyed us, clearly interested.

"Hmmm..." Boss Nass said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Jar Jar gave a small whimper in fear, but Padme stayed cool and strong. It was amazing how a young queen, only fourteen years of age, was able to put aside her pride and beg. She looked at the Boss Nass, intently.

"HA!" Boss Nass started to laugh loudly. "Bwahahahaha! Yousa no tinks yousa greater than the Gungans?"

Padme gave a quick shake of the head, her eyes still focused on the leader.

"Mesa like a dis." Boss Nass said with a wide and toothy grin.

I looked at Obi-Wan and we smiled.

"Maybe wesa... bein friendss." Boss Nass wiggled his fingers with joy. He made a strange noise by shaking his head, letting the sides of his cheeks slap his teeth, spit flying everywhere.

Padme gave a relieved grin as cheers erupted from our group.

The Gungans took us to the boarders of the marsh lands. There were several more stone heads buried halfway in the grass and vast grassy plains beyond them. A Gungan troop, whose name I learnt to be Captain Tarpals, sat atop a stone head and held binoculars to his eyes. Anakin stood at the base of the head. The rest of us crowded around a blue speeder, going over rescue operations with Padme Amidala.

"They're here!" Anakin shouted as he ran over to us and then stood beside Qui-Gon.

"Good, they're meeting..." Padme said quietly. We all looked over and saw three Landspeeders darting across the plains toward us. Boss Nass came and took Jar Jar away for a quiet word and put his arm around him.

"Yousa doin' grand." He said to a quivering Jar Jar. "Ja Ja bring uss-en and da Naboo togeder."

"Oh, no, no, no..." Jar Jar said, flattered.

"So, wesa make-a you bombad general." Boss Nass said proudly. Jar Jar looked at his leader shocked.

"GENARAL?" he exclaimed, he started to lose his balance, his ears flapping all over the place and then fainted.

"Hey, look." I said, tapping Obi-Wan on the arm. I pointed at Jar Jar lying on the floor and Boss Nass walking over to us, laughing madly.

"What happened?"

"Jar Jar was promoted to a General by Boss Nass."

"Oh." He said, looking down at the Gungan on the floor. He slid his hand into mine, keeping our hands hidden in the folds of his cloak. We turned back to the infiltration plans.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked Captain Panaka as he had just returned from Theed Palace.

"Almost everyone's in camps." Panaka said grimly. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is also much larger than we thought. And much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Padme explained. "The Gungan's must draw the Droid armies away from the cities. Artoo?"

R2-D2 bleeped, turning his head around. He displayed a glowing blue hologram of the Theed Palace in top of the blue Landspeeder.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side." She said as a red line on the hologram made its way to one of the towers. "Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Panaka and Qui-Gon exchanged worried looks.

"What do you think Master Jedi?" She turned to Qui-Gon.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon said.

"The difficult thing is getting into the Throne Room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka said.

"There is a possibility that with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed..." I said quietly to Padme.

"Wesa ready to ourssen part." Boss Nass assured. I looked around at and found Ani, who was listening intently.

"We have a plan that should immobilise the droid army. We shall send what pilots we have out to destroy the Droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well conceived plan." Qui-Gon said approvingly. "However there's great risk. Weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

"And there's an even bigger danger." Obi-Wan said, clutching my hand tighter. "If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy." Padme retorted. "Everything depends on it." Artoo gave a worried beep. We all went our separate ways then, I went with Obi-Wan to another training lesson. We were soon joined in the clearing by Qui-Gon and Anakin.

"So, young Padawan, you have already taken to teaching another." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "You are doing well, Maneayla."

We stopped and bowed to our superior. He took out his lightsaber and practiced with us, Anakin and Artoo watching from the boarder. After a couple of hours or two, while the Gungans were preparing themselves for battle, we stopped.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I don't think the plan will work." I said shakily. "There will be so many Gungans killed in the battle. It will be genocide. Besides, I have a bad feeling about all this." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon said simply. "Besides, you must keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs, Maneayla. You should be mindful of the future, yes, but not at the expense of the moment."

Obi-Wan laughed loudly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back and forth between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, whose shoulders were also quaking with silent laughter.

"De javu." Obi-Wan said, waving it off.

"I think I know what you're talking about. The mission on the Federation's ship?"

"Yes, Master. That's the one."

"Tell me about it!" Anakin said, jumping up and running over to Qui-Gon. "Please? Tell me?"

"Well, we'll leave these two alone, then. Shall we?" Qui-Go said with a wink of an eye. The second they were out of sight, we grabbed each other and kissed passionately. I ran my hands through his short hair and down his back. He held my lower back with one hand and pressed me closer to his body. I felt his lips turn up into a smile and he broke the kiss. I let out a small involuntary whimper and pouted. He laughed quietly and looked up at the sky. It was now dark.

"Getting tired?" Obi-Wan said with a sly smile.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Good." He said as he pulled me back to the campsite. "Because I have something in mind that will require you to be awake."

I woke up again, in Obi-Wan's tent. It was only just starting to get light outside. I turned over, but Obi-Wan wasn't there. From outside, I could hear a faint humming. Gathering the blankets around my naked form, I opened the tent door and stepped out into the misty landscape. I saw Obi-Wan in a small patch clear of trees, shirtless. He had his lightsaber out and was practicing by himself. He was also levitating a few rocks around as he practiced his saber skills. I stood there, shivering slightly and watched him until he caught sight of me. He let the rocks float to the ground and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Getting ready for the big battle today, Obi-Wan?" I said, my voice quivering in terror.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Obi-Wan said, pulling me into his warm chest. I could hear his heart beat and it soothed me.

"Yeah, I guess. I've never fought anyone with the intent to kill. I'm terrified. I'm also scared for you. I can feel something... something bad in the Force."

Obi-Wan tightened his embrace and I felt the sting of tears leap to my eyes. I hastily wiped them away.

"Nothing will happen. I promise you, everything will be alright." He said as he held me. "Now, let's get you inside. You'll freeze in just a blanket at this hour of the morning.

We went back to his tent and went back to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

We woke up again, still early in the morning. We walked over to Padme and Qui-Gon.

"Maneayla, I need you to go with the Gungans. I think they will benefit from having a Jedi with them."

I gripped Obi-Wan's hand, tight, not bothering to hide it.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"I have already given my consent." Qui-Gon said, eyeing my hand in Obi-Wan's. He looked at me sadly and then turned back to Padme. "Although, Maneayla is in my care. Maybe she should come with us after all."

"No, it's alright. I ...I ... well I don't know if I'll be fine, but I'll do my best." I said, grimly.

Our conversation was cut short, as a low trumpet sounded from the distance.

"That will be the Gungans." Padme said. "We leave now."

"Anakin, you are to come with us." Qui-Gon said. The Gungan troops rode out of the mist on Kaadus, some on foot. Captain Tarpals, who was one of the many astride a Kaadu, was holding the reins of another Kaadu.

"Milady, wesa be bringin' you disa Kaadu for yousa." He said.

I used the Force to propel me upwards as I literally jumped into the saddle of the creature. I looked down at Obi-Wan.

"So I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Not forever, Maneayla." Obi-Wan said with a grim smile.

"Take care of yourself. Don't let those droids get the best of you."

"You too, Maneayla." He said sadly.

I nodded and rode off with the Gungans, leaving my love behind.

We got out of the marsh woodland quickly and I saw other creatures with primitive looking machinery on their backs.

"Uss-en Gungans calla dem Fembaas. Dey carry oursa shield generatorrs." Tarpals said. We rode up to the front of the army and lead them to the grassy plains.

We passed many thousands of Gungan troops until we finally reached the front.

"Yousa feelin' ok, Maneayla?" Jar Jar said.

"No, I'm scared." I said simply.

"No need to worry. Yousa will be see-en Obi again."

I smiled at the comfort the Gungan was supplying. A louder horn blew from above.

"HALT!" Tarpals shouted, raising his arm. "Starten up da shields!"

A large blue dome that had moving red vein like lines in it engulfed the Gungan Army. Up on a hill ahead, we saw several metal Federation tanks line up, with droid transporters behind them. The tanks began to fire at us, but the missiles couldn't penetrate the shields. I flinched after the first one hit, but I stayed stony faced. After about fifty shots at us, they ceased fire. Jar Jar and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Steady, Steady!" I yelled behind me, as I heard the shuffling of Kaadus. The transporters opened up simultaneously, revealing hundreds of droids yet to be activated. We loaded our catapults with huge balls of energy pulsing inside. The front line activated their shields and waited spears at the ready. I activated my lightsaber. The droids started to move altogether, but they were too far away to see what they were precisely doing. Tarpals gulped loudly and turned to face Jar Jar.

"Ouch time..." he said nervously.

The droids started to walk through our shields and they started to fire. I blocked every shot fired at me with my lightsaber. _Obi-Wan would be proud._ I thought. My mind wandered to him, but I came back to the battle quickly, keeping tabs on him using the Force. They Gungan troops of foot threw smaller versions of the energy balls at the droids, making them drop everywhere.

"FIRE!" I yelled and the catapults shot the large energy balls into the air. Jar Jar's Kaadu reared in fear and sent him to the ground, with a yelp. I looked down and watched him pick up a slingshot containing a medium sized energy ball. Suddenly I felt a twinge in the Force. My mind flashed to Obi-Wan, and I heard someone yell out 'DESTROYERS!', but it was so fleeting I didn't get a proper grasp on his feelings or the environment around him. I was worried, but kept fighting. My Kaadu was shot; I tumbled to the ground, letting out a small yelp of pain. I fought continually, deflecting droid laser shot, occasionally sending one back to a droid, smashing it through the chest. I was soon surrounded by droids and I sliced and diced them to bits. Jar Jar had managed to get a droid's upper body stuck on his back and was running around in circles, yelling. I ran over and prised it off his back, throwing it to the ground. He started to jump up and down on the metal body, finally kicking it.

"Dumb droid."

But it was now stuck to his foot, tangled up with short circuiting wires. The gun was still in its hand and Jar Jar discovered he could shoot other droids by throwing the broken body around. I laughed and dismembered a few more droids. I felt another shock run through my body and the Force showed me an image of Obi-Wan holding on to the edge of a walkway as Qui-Gon duelled with the Zabrak on a walkway above. Obi-Wan pulled himself back over the edge and then the image disappeared. I started to breathe jaggedly now, but I still continued to fight.

Minutes passed and another vision came. They were all separated from one another in a long hallway of red laser shields. Qui-Gon and the Zabrak were further ahead than Obi-Wan. The Zabrak was pacing, lightsaber at the ready, Qui-Gon kneeling on the floor, a laser shield between them. Many shields came between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was standing ready, but his lightsaber deactivated.

The battle field came back into focus and I saw Gungans retreating. One of the shield generators had been destroyed and the umbrella above us disappeared. The Federation tanks were charging at full speed now, shooting at us. I saw many Gungans fall. I started to run back too, but soon caught sight of the wagon of large energy balls. Jar Jar was hanging off the back of it. With a loud click, the wagon door fell open; Jar Jar sent flying and the energy balls came tumbling out. I stopped and quickly and raised both arms, using the Force to bring all the balls high up in the air at once and turned to the droids and tanks approaching.

"Jar Jar... Duck." I said in a low voice, noticing it sounded dangerous.

I sent the balls flying and they landed on droids and tanks, destroying them instantly. Reaching out with one hand, I made a crushing motion with my hand and several nearby droids crumpled with it. Jar Jar was hoisted up onto Tarpals's Kaadu and the bolted.

The visions had gotten the better of me and I made my decision. I ran towards the Theed Palace and used the Force to push myself faster, occasionally pushing droids away with the Force to clear a path.

I found a stranded Kaadu and jumped on, galloping faster and faster. My mind flashed again and I saw Obi-Wan one barrier away from Qui-Gon the Jedi Master was fighting the Zabrak in a circular room, but there was a huge section cut away from the centre, taking up the majority of the space. It stopped, but it made me ride faster._ Hold on, Obi-Wan, I'm coming,_ I thought. My eyes were stinging with tears of fear, but I took no notice of them.

I reached the palace and jumped down from the Kaadu. I had remembered the trail the red line had shown on the hologram R2-D2 had shown us yesterday, but I felt a surge of pain wash over me, coming from the Force. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain and my sight went black. I heard a male voice scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I found myself screaming too as my vision restored, the screaming voice fading. The tears were flowing freely now, and I struggled to find my feet. Once standing, I ran as fast as I could, letting the Force pull and tug me in the right direction.

_Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan_, my mind kept chanting. I could feel a lump in my throat start to rise. I recognised the voice as I was running. It was Obi-Wan's voice. I started to cry uncontrollably.

As I ran past broken droids and destroyers, I told myself he was alright, still alive, but my heart was heavy. I reached a route that was familiar to my, through my visions. I was at the hallway of laser shields. I saw flashes of red and green lightsabers, but nothing else._ Obi-Wan's lightsaber is blue..._ I thought._ Oh no..._ They suddenly stopped and the figures disappeared. I ran forwards as the gateways opened, just making it through the last on as they sealed shut behind me. I walked into the circular room and saw a figure cradling another lying on the floor. Obi-Wan had his forehead pressed against Qui-Gon's and was rocking gently backwards and forwards as he cried. The tears began to sting again as I walked over to the pair. I saw the Jedi Master's eyes staring blankly upwards and there was a circular burn through the centre of his chest.

"Oh, my god..." I whispered as tears ran down my face. "What-what happened? Is he ok? Is Qui-Gon ok? Is he... is he d-"

"No! He's not!' Obi-Wan shouted. There was a long slinece as Obi-Wan's voice echoed throughout the chambers. "Use you powers Maneayla! God dammit, heal him!"

"I don't think-"

"DO IT!"

I recoiled in fear but, none the less, I crouched down and put my hands over his body and channelled as much power as I could into Qui-Gon's motionless body. There was a faint glow from my hands, but nothing more. I held it there for as long as possible, but my strength gave out and I let it go.

"I... I... I just... can't keep...keep it up. He can't come back. He's gone." I cried.

"No, he can't be!" his eyes were blurred with tears. "He can't be..."

He choked on a sob, and I pulled him in. We sat there for hours, until someone came for us, crying in each other's arms.

We waited with Queen Padme Amidala, who was dressed formally and speaking in her monotone once more, in the huge courtyard. A red ship landed near us and the queen spoke to the Federation Viceroy.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme said, slightly smug.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Panaka said, just as smug, as he stepped around them. He lead them onto the ship, and Obi-Wan, Anakin and I followed. Senator Palpatine stopped us and we bowed before him.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you, young Skywalker and madam Nilim. We shall watch your careers with great interest." He said. He clapped Ani on the shoulder before walking past. The other Jedi Masters followed and we bowed and stood beside Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Palpatine walked over to the Queen.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor." She said. I had no idea what was going on in the political world and decided to ask one of the Master later.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

After the meeting with the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (as explained by Plo Koon), Obi-Wan and I met with Master Yoda. We crouched on one knee as the creature paced in front of us.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knights, the Council does." Yoda said. I looked at Obi-Wan and smiled grimly. It wasn't right without Qui-Gon here to share this moment with us. "But, agree with you taking on this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

"Qui-Gon believed in him." I said boldly.

"The Chosen One the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger, I fear, in his training." Yoda said firmly.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan started. "I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin."

Yoda gave a little frustrated noise and continued pacing.

"Without the approval of the Council, if he must." I added, helpfully.

"Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you. Need that you do not." Yoda stopped pacing. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Agree with you, the Council does." He said, grudgingly. "Your apprentice, Skywalker will be."

We bowed in thanks to the old Master and left.

That night, we went to the funeral temple. I was dressed in black attire and wore the dark brown Jedi's cloak, given to me my Master Windu. I wore the hood over my face to hide the tears. I looked at Qui-Gon's body lying on the stone table and saw it go up in flames. The tears flowed heavier. Artoo gave a sad bleep and I saw Jar Jar bow his head in grief.

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin whispered. Obi Wan and I turned to face him.

"The council has granted Obi-Wan permission to train you." I said quietly.

"You will be a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan said, holding my hand. We turned back to the burning body. The sight became too much and I broke down in tears. Obi-Wan hugged me tightly, murmuring soothing words in my ear. I gripped his robes and continued to cry silently.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith." I heard Master Mace Windu say behind me.

"Always two, there are..." Yoda said in reply. "No more, No less. A Master... and an Apprentice."

"But which was destroyed?" Windu asked. "The master or the apprentice?" I looked at the faces around the room. They were all streaked with tears. All, except one. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I got a prickling sensation on my skin when I looked at him, but I dismissed it and watched Qui-Gon's body burn.

The next day, we stood on the steps of the Palace of Theed, watching the Gungan parade approach. The people of Theed, now freed from the camps, lined the streets waving bright coloured flags. The children who were sitting in the arches of building up above threw down confetti, showering the people below. There was laughter and joy everywhere. There was a festive music being played by the Gungans and Boss Nass jumped down from his Kaadu. He walked up the steps to where the young Padme was waiting. Padme wore a long pale pink dress with a ruffled cape. She had a large fan on her back, adorned with jewels and it surrounded her head like a halo. Her hair was in a unique bun, with five crescents in a star shape along the back of her head. Her diadem was beautiful, but delicate, the only piece of jewellery she wore. She smiled at Anakin. I looked down at Anakin, who gave her a lopsided smile back, who was standing beside Obi-Wan. He had cut hair and a Padawan plait hanging from behind his right ear. Obi-Wan had lost his Padawan braid, as we were now Jedi Knights. I looked back to Padme, who was handing the Globe of Peace to Boss Nass. Everyone in the streets started to cheer with joy as the Globe was held up in triumph. I looked over at Obi-Wan. I smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled back and I knew that this was only the beginning of my new life as a Jedi. And I was looking forward to it. With Obi-Wan with me, I say, bring it on.

_fin_


End file.
